


Te echo de menos

by isablanco



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isablanco/pseuds/isablanco
Summary: Esta sería la continuación y el encuentro de Emily y Sue después del viaje de novios
Relationships: Austin Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert, Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. La carta

Emily se encontraba en su escritorio cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, su padre entro despacio, esperando que no le dijera que se marchara. 

\- He recibido un carta- dijo cuándo acabo de entrar - de Austin.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, y era aún más penetrante que cuando se encontraba sola.

\- Llegaran mañana de su viaje de novios justo antes de la cena. – intentó que su ansiedad no se notara, pues parecía que la quería decir algo más. – Escucha Emily, sé que estas semanas sin Sue cerca han hecho que te sientas más… atormentada de lo normal, Dios sabe que tu madre ha pagado por ello, y sé que quieres ver a tu amiga, pero Austin, su esposo – La cara de Emily cambio a burla cuando dijo aquellas palabras - ¡Emily! Por favor, escucha lo que te estoy diciendo, Austin ha pedido que no estés en la cena de bienvenida. 

Las alarmas saltaron dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué! ¿Cómo?  
\- Austin me ha pedido que te dijera que no te quiere allí, Emily.   
\- Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Sue está de acuerdo con esto? - Esto no podía ser, no podían dejarla encerrada solo porque Austin quisiera, Sue era su mejor amiga, en realidad era mucho más que eso.   
\- Emily, no importa lo que yo crea o quiera con respecto a esta petición, ni siquiera Sue tiene voto en esto, Austin es su marido y él lo ha decidido. Por lo tanto mañana ayudaras a preparar la cena y cuando se acerque la hora volverás a tu habitación, haré que Maggie te suba la cena.  
\- ¡No, me niego, Sue es mi mejor amiga, tengo que estar allí, Austin me obligo a no estar con ella el día de su boda, no puede encerrarme aquí también el día que vuelvan!  
\- Emily, no lo hagas difícil, por favor, es una noche importante para todos, tu madre está emocionada.  
\- ¿Me vais a tener aquí encerrada hasta que su casa este hecha? Por favor papa, por favor, me comportare, no haré nada, no diré nada, pero por favor no me dejes aquí, déjame mañana ir a la cena, por favor- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Lo siento, Emily, mañana te quedaras aquí y hablaré con él después de la cena. Hija – dijo acercándose a ella – Le convenceré para que sea más razonable, te lo prometo. 

Luego de decir esto salió de la habitación dejando a Emily llorando en la cama. Así estuvo hasta que le vela se apagó y oyó el relinchar de unos caballos acercándose a su casa. Miró por la ventana y vio el carro de Muerte acercándose lentamente a su casa. Ella salió corriendo de su habitación para encontrarse con él.   
Recorrio el camino con su vestido rojo y subió al carruaje todavía consternada. El cochero arranco y Muerte la dejo llorar, después de un tiempo la miró con interrogantes en los ojos. 

\- ¿Es por Sue?  
\- No, bueno si, es por Austin, volverán mañana y no me deja verla.  
\- Bueno es su marido…  
\- ¿Por qué todos me decís eso? ¡Es su marido! ¡Es su marido! ¡Ya sé que es su marido! Pero Austin no puede pretender que no la vea nunca más ¿no? No puede prohibirnos eso ¿verdad Muerte?   
\- No lo sé Emily, no sé lo que quiere hacer, no leo la mente de la personas, solo las recojo. – Muerte miro la miro intensamente – pero te puedo asegurar algo – dijo mientras el coche paraba enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Emily – dentro de doscientos años nadie podría separaros, Sue no tendría que casarse con tu hermano y podríais vivir juntas.  
\- Muerte a quien le importa lo que pase dentro de doscientos, si no voy a vivirlo. – Dijo mientras salía del vehículo. Cabizbaja volvió a su habitación. Mañana pensaría en cómo comunicarse con Sue sin que nadie lo supiera.

Se despertó bastante tarde, cuando el sol entraba refulgente por la ventana. Bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, tal vez si hoy se comportara con su madre, su padre cambiaria de opinión y podría estar en la cena.   
Mientras bajaba las escaleras escucho el murmullo de su madre repartiendo las tareas. Cuando abrió la puerta y entro en la sala esta se quedó en silencio, su madre, su hermana y Maggie se encontraban en ella mirándola con ojos como platos. 

\- Papa me pidió que ayudara con la cena.  
\- Bueno si, necesitamos un par de manos extra, aunque sean tus manos las que obtengamos, por ahora Emily ve a por agua – ordeno su madre


	2. La cena

Emily salió con los dos cubos vacíos y volvió quince minutos después con ellos llenos.

\- Has tardado, creía que ya te habías escapado - comento Lavinia.  
\- No, hoy es una noche especial ¿no?- dijo con ironía  
\- Hoy mi hijo volverá de su luna de miel, y pronto se irá a su nueva casa. Necesitamos que esta cena sea perfecta.  
\- ¡Ooooh! mama no estés triste- consoló Lavinia.  
\- Bueno, ya he traído el agua ¿Qué más puedo hacer?  
\- Ya que estas tan hacedora, haz suficientes hogazas de pan para el día y no permitas que Maggie queme ninguna.

Se puso a ello pensando en una nueva poesía. 

“En la Mente sentí una Hendidura”  
“Como si el Cerebro se me hubiera partido”

Cuando ya llevaba tres hechos Lavinia se acercó a Emily. Y con voz muy baja empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Dónde estabas a noche?  
\- En mi habitación, pregúntale a papa  
\- No, después fui a verte y no estabas, ni aquí, ni en el invernadero, ni en la biblioteca, ni en el baño ¿A dónde fuiste?- Emily la miro con cierta ansiedad, pero pensó que lo mejor era decirle la verdad.  
\- Estaba con la Muerte dando una vuelta- Lavinia la miró con ira.  
\- Muy bien no me lo digas, pero no creo que sea bueno que lo sepa papa – Lavinia se alejó volviendo a sus tareas.

Emily se quedó con su madre y Maggie toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, primero ayudando con la comida, luego limpiando los cubiertos que se iban a utilizar esa noche y sacando brillo a la plata, su madre parecía estar realmente contenta con ella. Lavinia se fue a su clase de pintura, mientras Emily odiaba cada segundo que pasaba limpiando. Su padre bajo un par de veces, pero una vez que se encontraba con las tres mujeres volvía a irse sin decir una palabra.  
Así paso el día hasta que llegó el momento de poner la mesa, su madre y su hermana se encontraban poniéndose sus vestidos. Se acercó al despacho de su padre y llamo suavemente, en vez de entrar directamente como siempre hacia. La voz de su padre llego desde el interior instándola a entrar.

\- Hola papa – Su padre se giró hacia la puerta para verla- Mama me ha pedido que ponga la mesa ¿puedo poner un plato para mí?  
\- Ya hablamos de esto ayer, no, no puedes, tu hermano lo pidió.  
\- Pero he estado todo el día en la cocina ayudando, he hecho todo lo que mama me ha pedido. ¡no es justo!  
\- ¡Emily! ¡No me hagas repetírtelo otra vez, has hecho esto porque era tu deber hacerlo. Es tu deber ayudar a tu madre en vez de estar todo el día haciendo nada! ¡ve a colocar los platos!

Emily fue funestamente a colocar la vajilla, cuando termino vio la mesa y su asiento vacío, no era justo, dispuso unas piezas en su lugar, como si fuera a cenar con ellos, no permitiría que esta noche la olvidaran.  
Luego vio a Lavinia bajar dando saltitos por las escaleras y a su padre besándola en la frente. Se sentía rechazada, sabía que no era como su familia quería que fuera, pero era la primera vez que realmente se sentía rechazada. Su padre podía odiar que escribiera y su madre podía no sentirse orgullosa de ella pero siempre se había sentido amada por ellos y sus hermanos. Ahora hasta Lavinia parecía tener algo contra ella.

Sin Sue, Emily se sentía realmente sola. Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación, encendió una vela con la esperanza de que Muerte la llamara, o por lo menos pudiera evadirse en sus alucinaciones. Su habitación daba hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, así que no podría ni siquiera verles llegar. Pero no hizo falta, de repente, el piso de abajo se llenó de voces y pisadas, podía reconocer a cada uno de ellos, aunque no podía entender lo que decían. Emily se tumbó en el suelo con la intención de mejorar la acústica, no sirvió para mucho, podía oír a su hermano hablar y podía entender algunas palabras, pero no podía extraer la información que realmente ansiaba. Necesitaba comunicarse con Sue de alguna manera. Alguien llamó a la puerta, era Maggie con su cena. La encontró allí tirada, algo avergonzada.

\- Su padre me ha pedido que le traiga la cena – Emily realmente no tenía hambre pero se le había ocurrido una idea.  
\- Maggie – Dijo de repente levantándose y acercándose lo más rápido que podía al escritorio. – Me tienes que hacer un favor, necesito que le des una nota a Sue sin que nadie lo sepa.  
\- No sé, señorita Emily, su padre fue muy claro cuando me dijo que no la dejara que se pusiera en contacto con la mujer de su hermano.   
\- Por favor Maggie 

Emily la miro con ojos desesperados, un pequeño asentimiento por parte de la criada hizo que Emily buscara el papel más pequeño que tenía y con el lápiz escribió con letras minúsculas el mensaje. “VEN ESTA NOCHE”. Lo dobló tantas veces que parecía un pequeño botón, se lo dio a Maggie y espero. Cuando la criada se fue de su habitación Emily volvió a echarse sobre el suelo. 

Paso toda la cena en esa posición, rescatando palabras, a veces si tenía suerte frases enteras. Cuando el murmullo de abajo desapareció y empezó a oír como subían por las escaleras, Emily pensó en apagar la vela, pero quería que supieran que estaba ahí, despierta. Lo único que hizo fue levantarse y sentarse en el escritorio por si su padre decidía entrar en ese momento. Nada ocurrió, solo pasos por el pasillo y seguidamente el sonido de puertas cerrándose. 

Ahora pensó Emily empieza la verdadera espera. Y así fue, Emily espero y espero, ni siquiera probo la cena olvidada en la cómoda donde Maggie la había dejado. No tocó la comida y Sue tampoco vino a verla. Pero Emily no perdió la esperanza hasta que salió el sol y ella agotada se durmió sentada frente a la ventana.


	3. La decepción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Mi abuela no le gustaba mucho limpiar, pero cuando se enfadaba o estaba disgustada y no sabia como explicarlo o no quería gritar, liberaba tensiones limpiando la casa. No es muy propio de Emily, pero he estado pensando como lidiaría una mujer de su época con la frustración que ocurre en este capitulo, pensé que esta seria la más natural.

Fue despertada por su madre, la cual la miraba con la preocupación asomándose en su mirada.

\- Te he traído un poco de fruta, cuando desayunes baja al despacho, tu padre y Austin están esperándote - Mientras su madre hablaba Emily empezó a recordar el día ayer. Se había quedado dormida esperando a Sue, que claramente no había ido, recordar esto la hizo que se le pusiera un nudo en el estómago.  
\- No tengo hambre – Dijo levantándose para acercarse al espejo. Había pasado todo el día trabajando con el mismo vestido con el que se había quedado dormida y su reflejo, algo que nunca le había importado, manifestaba la noche en vela. Iba a hablar con su hermano y sabía que su padre no la iba a ayudar en esto, daría por bueno la decisión que tomara, iba a tener que luchar ella sola por ver a Sue y por poder vagar libremente por su propia casa.  
\- Emily no has cenado, por favor, desayuna, no quiera nadie que te pongas enferma- tras decir esto dejo sola.

Tomo una pieza de manzana y se la echo a la boca. Si iba a mantener una conversación con el tirano de su hermano debía por lo menos cambiarse el vestido y arreglarse el cabello para no parecer la loca que su hermano creía que era.

Se puso uno de sus vestidos favoritos, uno blanco. Al principio su madre le llevaba con vestidos de tonos suaves, sobre todo azul y amarillo, pero en un poco tiempo, Emily dio a conocer su preferencia por el blanco. A su madre no la gustaba, decía que eran vestidos poco acordes con su posición, pero su padre se alegraba de que a Emily no le importaran los vestidos, como a Lavinia, o el dinero, como a Austin. Llevar vestidos más simples la acercó a Sue, cuyos padres no podían permitirse que su hija llevara vestidos nuevos, ni que estuvieran a la moda, si no que heredaba los vestidos de sus hermanas, cuando sus padres murieron y se fue a vivir con su hermana Harriet, eran los vestidos de esta, arreglados, los que tenía. Llevar ese vestido la transportaba directamente a un mundo mucho más feliz, donde ella y Sue compartían días interminables y cuando miró por última vez el espejo, no vio a la Emily adulta, con vestido blanco y pelo recogido, vio a la Emily de trece años, con el pelo suelto y el vestido sucio, que en una tarde de verano, después de haber ido a recoger flores y frutos silvestres, fue valiente y beso por primera vez a su amiga.

Bajo despacio las escaleras, necesitaba tranquilizarse, el corazón le iba a mil por hora y sentía que en cualquier momento se le pararía. Llamó a la puerta y espero a que su padre le autorizara a entrar.

Su padre se encontraba detrás del escritorio de madera, no parecía estar nada contento cuando la vio, su hermano se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, sin mirar a Emily.

\- Creía que hablaría con Austin.  
\- Siéntate Emily – La voz de su padre llego con fuerza. Una mala sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Emily. Cuando se sentó, su padre se levantó y empezó a andar en círculos. – He hablado con tu hermano y no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsables, no puedo creer que estés tan llena de ti misma que no pienses en ningún momento en la reputación de esta familia. Has hecho muchas cosas que avergüenzan a esta familia pero esto no tiene comparación con nada de lo que has hecho antes. ¿no tienes nada que decir?- el volumen de la voz de su padre fue aumentando según iba hablando, para cuando termino estaba gritándole.  
\- Yo no sé de lo que me hablas padre   
\- ¿¡No sabes de lo que te hablo!?- Chilló y dio al a vez un golpe al escritorio con el puño, esto hizo que Emily saltara asustada de la silla – Tu hermano, me ha contado todo sobre esa pequeña fiesta que hicisteis cuando tu madre y yo nos fuimos a Boston. Me ha contado que fue tu idea y que además introdujiste opio en la velada. Todo esto podría haber sido perdonado, pero no contenta con corromper a tu hermana, a Sue y a los invitados con ese narcótico, ¡Decidiste que pasarías sobre tu hermano, sobre mí y sobre Dios y deshonrarías a Sue!  
\- Eso no es lo que paso – En ese momento Emily fue golpeada por su padre.  
\- No quieras engañarme, tu hermano os vio a las dos besándose. Es culpa mía, por dejarte hacer lo que quieres, por dejarte leer y por dejarte escribir esas, esas… eso a lo que tu llamas poesía. Estoy muy cansado, esto se merece un castigo ejemplar. Por ahora, te voy a requisar el papel y la tinta, además – dijo poniendo una biblia enfrente de Emily – este el único libro que tienes permitido leer.

A Emily se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Austin había fastidiado todo. Se había llevado a su mejor amiga y la había dejado sola y no contento con eso además ponía a su padre en su contra. 

\- Y Emily – dijo mientras ella salía del despacho- No quiero que te acerques a Sue por ahora.  
Emily salió cabizbaja, tenía que hablar con Sue, pero su hermano la encontró en la entrada.  
\- Espero que papa te haya dejado lo suficientemente claro que no quiero que te acerques a Sue. No lo sabes, pero está embarazada y no necesita que tú la confundas. – Austin la agarro entonces del brazo- Emily, lo digo enserio estoy cansado de que cuando hablas con Sue ella se convierta en otra persona, ella se pone muy emocional.  
\- ¿No crees que Sue tiene algo que opinar en todo esto?  
\- Si, ya hable con ella y los dos estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor por ahora es que no la instigues   
\- No me lo creo, Sue nunca estaría de acuerdo.  
\- Ven- dijo arrastrándola por el brazo hacia las escaleras de la cocina- ¡Sue! ¿Puedes subir?  
Sue apareció con un bonito vestido azul, cuando ella vio a Emily abrió mucho los ojos y quedo parada a unos metros de ellos.  
\- Emily quiere saber si apruebas o no que durante un tiempo no tengáis relación.  
\- Yo… creo que es lo mejor, por ahora- dijo mirando a Austin

Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Sue, Emily creyó bajar al infierno. Una parte de ella no podía creer que Sue realmente prefiriera no hablarla. Dio entonces un tirón para que su hermano la soltara luego miro por última vez a Sue antes de salir de la casa.

Se dirigió hacia el invernadero, donde la esperaban sus flores, allí se puso a trabajar sin parar cuidando de sus plantas, luego cuando terminó y no pudo hacer nada más cogió un barreño y un estropajo y empezó a fregar el suelo. Después de media hora frotando llegó Maggie, Emily la miró asustada.

\- Señorita Emily pero ¿Que está haciendo?  
\- El suelo… estaba… muy sucio…- dijo exhausta de frotar, Maggie la miro con preocupación.   
\- Venía a decirla que la comida está servida y que la están esperando para empezar.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el comedor, cuando las dos en encontraban a punto de entrar Maggie agarro a Emily y la arreglo la ropa y el pelo. 

\- Gracias – dijo lo más bajo que pudo

Cuando entro en el comedor todos se quedaron mirándola. Intento que no se notara su nerviosismo se sentó al lado de Lavinia y miro a su padre, que se encontraba leyendo el periódico

\- Bueno empecemos – dijo apartando el diario 

Durante toda la comida, la única persona que hablo fue su madre intentado relajar el ambiente, pues ninguno de los presentes dijo nada. Emily hizo todo lo posible para mirar su plato, pero sus ojos la traicionaban y se dirigía hacia Sue, la cual también hacia todo lo posible por no mirarla. 

Cuando la comida acabo se dirigió a la criada para que la llevara el barreño con agua limpia, necesitaba hacer algo para no agarrar a Sue y arrastrarla muy muy lejos, así que limpiaría los cristales del invernadero, los cuales estaban sucios de las últimas lluvias


	4. La alucinación

Había pasado una semana desde que Austin y Sue volvieron y la vida de Emily había caído en una rutina miserable. La llegada de la mañana solo auguraba para ella una repetición del día anterior. Su habitación que siempre había sido su santuario, donde ella podía ser ella, un espacio tranquilo donde su mente podía ser liberada, ahora era una cárcel. Sin sus libros, sin materiales para escribir y sin Sue en ella, Emily solo veía en su habitación un lugar que la torturaba.

Y aunque sus días fueran monótonos y aburridos, no ocurría lo mismo con su mente. Está se encontraba en un caos total, sin el escape que suponía escribir, su cabeza se había convertido en un tumulto de palabras, sonidos e imágenes inconexas entre sí. Había intentado decir en voz alta las ideas que llegaban a su cerebro, pero no calmaba la incesante tormenta que había en su interior. 

Lo peor no está todo esto, si no que cuando sus visiones se desarrollaban alejándola de la realidad, no tenía control de lo que hacía. Es cierto que antes tampoco, pero nunca se había puesto en peligro, tal vez pronunciaba algún grito o daba algún golpe pero nada como lo que ahora ocurría. Se despertaba en diferentes habitaciones o en el jardín, ayer mientras tenía una pequeña fiesta del té con Bee se deslizo hacía las escaleras y cuando su alucinación acabó cayó rodando por ellas, dando un susto a su hermana y a su madre, las cuales se encontraban tejiendo en el salón. 

Todo se estaba descontrolando y Emily sabía que como esto se alargara iba a acabar loca o muerta.

Nada más despertar bajó a desayunar, su madre se organizando la mesa, la primera vez que se levantó tan temprano su madre alabo que lo hubiera hecho, instándola a ayudarla, ahora apenas le dio una pequeña mirada de reconocimiento.  
Se sentó, odiando haber despertado tan pronto pero agradeció comer sola, tenía suficiente ruido en la cabeza como pare intentar mantener una conversación intrascendente con alguno de los miembros de su familia.

\- ¿Has dormido algo las últimas tres noches? – la voz de su madre la despejo de la neblina en la que se encontraba.   
Miro a su madre la cual se encontraba frente a ella, mirándola con ojos críticos. Asintió lentamente, no era es el problema, dormía, pero su mente no callaba ni en ese momento.  
\- Estas pálida, con bolsas en los ojos y aspecto enfermizo, normalmente alabaría eso, pero no estás viéndote como la mujer frágil que les gusta a los hombres, si no como alguien a quien hay que llevar a un sanatorio.  
\- Estoy bien, madre.  
\- Bueno – dijo suspirando – desayuna rápido que tu padre y Austin vendrán pronto. Hoy tu hermano vuelve a trabajar y quiero que tenga un buen día desde el principio – Su madre no dijo en voz alta que para Austin ver a Emily era un molestia, pero no hacía falta, las miradas que su hermano la dirigía cuando se encontraban por la casa era todo lo que Emily necesitaba para saberlo.

No hubo suerte, cuando aún le quedaba media taza de chocolate los hombres de la casa llegaron al comedor, su padre besó su cabeza y ambos se sentaron en sus correspondientes sillas. Se levantó nada más acabar el chocolate y se dirigió al salón, recogió la biblia y se sentó en la poyata de madera que se encontraba pegada a la ventana. 

Desde allí vio cómo se alejaban por el camino en el coche. Les siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron. Cuando esto ocurrió, Emily empezó a sentir un pequeño mareo y supo que tendría una nueva visión.

Emily se encontraba enfrente de una ventana, pero lo que veía a través de ella no es el jardín que rodea su casa, sino una gran construcción. No entiende exactamente lo que es, parece una gran casa rectangular con un montón de ventanas. En un intento por comprender que está viendo se acerca más para mirar hacia abajo, la visión que le ofrece la aterroriza.

Ella misma se encuentra en una casa enorme, a una gran altura. Tan alta que las personas que se veían en la calle eran tan pequeñas como un punto. Emily retrocedió de la impresión, giró para poder agarrarse a algo, se sentía mareada.

Cuando se fijó en su alrededor queda perpleja, se encuentra con un salón unido a una cocina. Las pareces son de color naranja suave, los muebles son de color blanco y marrón. Su mirada cruza con una cantidad de objetos que no sabía que eran o para que servían.

Se acercó a las paredes para ver las fotos enmarcados que se encontraban colgadas en ellas. Allí se vio junto a sus padres y hermanos, en otra junto con Sue en lo que parecía un picnic, en otra más Sue con las dos hermanas que Emily había conocido.

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la estantería, había una gran colección de libros, uno llamo la atención de Emily. Lo cogió, era negro y el titulo se encontraba en blanco, vio entonces su nombre en él.

\- ¿Otra vez con el libro de Emily Dickinson? – Emily se giró hacia la voz, era Sue, llevaba unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca, todo se moldeaba en su cuerpo, estaba preciosa – Me voy a poner celosa ¿Sabes? – dijo acercándose.

Emily abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Sue, la beso y tan pronto como empezó, acabó, Sue la miró con ojos alegres.

\- Vamos compañame, estoy cansada de llevar esta ropa todo el día – agarro a Emily de la mano y la llevo a una habitación con una cama doble, donde Emily se sentó mientras Sue le daba la espalda - Por cierto me ha llamado tu madre, me ha hecho prometer que iríamos a Amherst para el cumpleaños de tu padre – dijo mientras se desnudaba. 

Se quedó con dos minúsculas prendas de ropa, Emily no podía ni respirar viendo el cuerpo de Sue sin un largo camisón. El sentimiento se acrecentó cuando Sue desecho la pieza de arriba, se agachó dentro de un armario y empezó a buscar, mientras le preguntaba a Emily que le parecían a Emily los diferentes regalos que había pensado para su padre.

Una fuerza superior hizo levantarse y acercarse a la chica que rebuscaba, alzó la mano y tocó suavemente su espalda, unió cada lunar que encontró a su paso. Sabía que la piel de Sue era suave pero tocándola así, sin que ninguna pieza de ropa obstruyera la caricia, teletransportó a Emily a un mundo completamente diferente. 

Sue se giró como estaba y volvió a besarla, esta vez tan suave que solo fue un roce de labios. Luego se separó y Emily pudo ver como sus ojos estaban negros, se preguntaba si los suyos se verían igual. 

La siguiente vez que unieron sus labios fue Emily quien se acercó, sentía una necesidad casi enfermiza, que aumentaba con cada segundo que el beso continuaba, llego un momento que sintió que la devoraría. 

Sue tomó el control de la situación y desvistió a Emily, mientas ella solo podía alzar sus brazos y unirlos tras el cuello de su amiga, con la intención de juntarlas aún más. Luego está la empujo y cayó a la cama, un segundo después Sue se subió encima suyo para besarla. 

La beso por to el cuerpo desde los parpados hasta el empeine. Emily no podía controlar su cuerpo, un extraño cosquilleo se adueñó de ella y con cada beso la sensación era mayor. No podía parar de suspirar cada vez que Sue besaba sus caderas o deslizaba su lengua por los picos de sus pezones. La estaba torturando, el cosquilleo se convirtió en un fuego abrasador y este se alojó profundo en ella, tanto así que Emily sentía como si su interior se volviera líquido y este agua empezó a salir de ella.

\- Sue… Sue, por favor – Emily no sabía muy bien que pedía, se sentía demasiado aterrorizada de lo que su cuerpo demandaba. 

Pero Sue si que parecía saber exactamente qué es lo que necesitaba, porque en el momento que su mano tanteo con suavidad su entrepierna el cuerpo de Emily quedo en paz, aunque solo fue un segundo, luego el desasosiego volvió mucho más fuerte que antes. El nombre de su amante salía de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

\- Vamos a hacer esto juntas – Dijo Sue y entonces agarro la mano de Emily, la dirigió hacia su propia entrada. Luego metió dos dedos dentro de Emily, lo que provocó que diera un grito de esta, seguido metió dos en ella misma, se acercó un poco más a su compañera entonces, para que el ángulo no fuera tan extraño - sabes cómo funciona esto, quiero que muevas tu mano en los mismos movimientos que yo hago. ¿Has entendido? 

Al principio, con la bruma, no entendía que es lo que la estaba pidiendo que hiciera, hasta que comenzó. Los movimientos al inicio eran muy suaves, elaborando poco a poco un crescendo, provocando que los dedos en su interior no fueran suficientes y el cuerpo de Emily se movía en busca de algo más.

\- Shuuuut tranquila – Dijo Sue en un suspiro.   
\- No… yo… no… - Entonces viendo la desesperación de Emily, puso el dedo gordo sobre el clítoris de está, la cual gimoteo más fuerte.

Emily imitó el movimiento y pronto con todos esos estimulos y no tuvieron la concentración para seguir con el juego y se dedicaron solamente a mover su mano como creían que se podía sentir mejor. 

Emily sintió como sus pareces se estremecían y se sintió como si el Vesubio erupcionara y su grito de liberación lleno la habitación. Seguidamente se produjo algo estremecedor, otro grito en el fondo de su mente.

\- ¡EMILY!

Este aullido de pánico la despertó de su alucinación.


	5. La confesión

Cuando Emily volvió a la realidad se encontraba inclinada hacia el agujero del pozo donde sacaban agua, a punto de caer. Con rapidez intentando no perder el equilibro alzó la parte superior de su cuerpo, luego se agarró a las piedras del pozo aterrorizada, había despertado a unos segundos de tirarse.

Oyó como unos pasos se acercaban velozmente, seguidamente una mano la aferro el brazo para hacerla girar. Se encontró directamente con los ojos de Sue, la cual la miraba entre lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Te ibas a tirar?

¿Cómo le podía explicar a su mejor amiga que acababa de verlas en un mundo muy diferente? ¿Cómo le podía aclarar que ella no se quería tirar, si no que había tenido una visión en donde vivían juntas y donde no tenían que esconderse, pero que el precio a pagar por ella era casi caerse de un pozo?

Miles de voces se alzaron para dar respuesta a las preguntas de Sue, asique como no sabía que decirla, echó a correr hacia el bosque de su infancia. Una vez que no oía los gritos de Sue paró, se encontraba en mitad del bosque, no sabía exactamente dónde pero no había pasado la valla que separaba la propiedad de su padre de la que ahora era propiedad de su hermano. 

Se sentó bajo un árbol, por fin pudo pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con claridad, las voces se habían cayado. Y cuando Emily pudo escuchar su propia voz en su mente, cuando pudo escuchar a los pájaros cantar con el viento, cuando ya no había más ruido en su interior que el latido de su corazón, llego la ansiedad, de sentirse confusa en su cuerpo, de sentirse sola y como una extraña en su propia casa, de saber que había perdido a Sue y de que su visión nunca se haría realidad.

Emily lloró, lloró tanto como la primera vez que su padre le dijo que ella no podía escribir poemas, lloró desolada. Lloró tanto que el sol fue recorriendo el cielo. 

La encontró Lavinia horas más tarde, dormida. Cuando Emily abrió los ojos y miró a su hermana supo que había preocupado a todos. Sin una palabra Lavinia saco de la bolsa de tela que traía consigo comida y se la ofreció.

Después de estar tanto tiempo llorando Emily se sentía cansada y bastante hambrienta, asique agarró lo que su hermana le ofrecía y se lo agradeció mentalmente. La rubia se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

\- Sue vino llorando a casa, al principio no entendíamos que es lo que decía, hasta que papa volvió del trabajo y la tranquilizo. Nos dijo que te había visto en el pozo y que tenías medio cuerpo dentro de él, que cuando te enfrento, saliste corriendo. Hemos estado más de dos horas buscándote. Bueno supongo que los demás siguen la búsqueda. ¿Qué pasó Emily? ¿De verdad te ibas a tirar?  
\- No, te prometo que no – No sabía que más decirla, pero Lavinia no parecía necesitar más explicaciones.  
\- Te he traído algo más- Dijo mientras le entregaba un paquetito. Cuando lo desenvolvió Emily se encontró con varios trozos de papel y un lápiz. – Le dije a papa que los necesitaba para practicar mi pintura, asique, escóndelos muy bien.   
\- ¿Papa está enfadado? – Dijo guardando el valioso regalo que le había dado.  
\- No, creo que solo está preocupado, mama no ha parado de decir que te habías trastornado del todo, Austin sin embargo… Él si está enfadado, preocupaste tanto a Sue que casi se desmaya. Lavinia se levantó y ayudo a Emiliy a hacerlo, entonces la abrazó y la dijo susurrando – Por favor, no vuelvas a preocuparme así. No puedes dejarme sola.

Emily comprendió que para su Lavinia toda esta situación también era extraña y ella no había estado ayudando a que su hermana pequeña lo entendiera. 

\- Amo a Sue, Lavinia, realmente la amo – dijo abrazando más fuerte a su hermana para que no se separara de ella. Lavinia consiguió que ambas se encontraran frente a frente.   
\- Lo sé, lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando era más pequeña mama me obligaba a ir a buscaros para que no se os hiciera de noche en el huerto. Y un día os ví, besándoos, bajo ese viejo manzano. Desde entonces siempre que me acercaba a donde estabais gritando vuestros nombres, para que os diera tiempo a separaros. 

Emily recordó todas las tardes que aliviadas Sue y ella volvían con Lavinia a casa. Aliviadas porque al estar solas muchas de esas tardes habían acabado por convertirse en un mundo de besos y de experimentación y la voz de Lavinia, que en ese momento le parecía la más irritante del mundo, las indicaba que había gente cerca.

\- Nunca dijiste nada.  
\- No hacía falta parecíais felices juntas. No como ahora – dijo lamentándose  
\- Sue, ya no quiere saber nada de mi   
\- No creo que sea eso, creo que es Austin quien la esta coaccionando. Pero Sue está triste, realmente triste, ya ni siquiera es capaz de concentrarse cuando está en la cocina. Ayer quemo tres panes y mama la obligo a sentarse a mirar. Dice que es por el embarazo pero no, yo sé que es por ti.

Sintiéndose comprendida y amada por su hermana, Emily volvió con ella a casa. Tal vez sus padres y Austin se enfadaran con ella y puede ser que Sue la dejara abandonada en todo esto, pero sabía que no estaba sola, Lavinia la amaba tal cual era con sus excentricidades y locuras. 

Cuando llegaron nada fue fácil, su padre la indicó que esta escapada solo le daba la razón sobre que necesitaba poner mayor control sobre ella, pero en realidad no dijo cómo iba a hacer eso. La mandó a su habitación el resto del día.   
Y allí se encontraba escribiendo unas pequeñas líneas en uno de los papelitos que Lavinia le había dado, cuando la puerta se abrió tan despacio que Emily no se dio cuenta de que eso ocurría. 

\- ¿Dónde has encontrado eso? – Emily intento esconder torpemente el tesoro pero Sue ya lo había visto.   
\- No se lo digas a mi padre.  
\- Nunca te traicionaría Emily – dijo con voz angustiada.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? Creía que teníamos que estar separadas.  
\- Venía a explicarte eso, en realidad yo… Dios Emily no sabes cuánto te echaba de menos – Dijo agarrándola la mano – pero Austin tenía que creer que estaba de acuerdo con él. Estuvo contándome durante todo el viaje porque eras mala para mí, para el bebé y porque deberíamos estar separadas, y yo le hice creer que estaba de acuerdo con él. Porque ahora volverá a trabajar todos los días y no estará aquí vigilándonos. – Apretó la mano de Emily – Te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti. 

Emily beso entonces a Sue, sus lágrimas mojaron las mejillas de ambas.

\- Yo también lo hago, pensaba que me habías dejado, que le amabas más a él…   
\- Te hice una promesa Emily, nunca nadie nos separara, te lo prometo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre me ha parecido que Lavinia lo sabía todo, por como hace referencia en algunas escenas a Sue para que Emily haga cosas que ella no quiere hacer. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?  
> Espero que os haya gustado mi idea de como seguiría la serie.


End file.
